The return of the queen
by TheLadyOfYourDreams
Summary: Tras 145 años permaneciendo oculta, Katherine Pierce regresa al complejo pueblo llamado Mystic Falls, en donde revivirá sus jugadas y hará la vida imposible a todo aquél que se interponga en sus planes.


Las luces tenues de las calles de Mystic Falls iluminaban débilmente la acera por la que paseaba. Era de noche, y a pesar de saber que el reloj ya marcaba la una de la mañana proseguí caminando hacia el bosque.

Llegué a aquel pueblo unas semanas atrás, llevada por la curiosidad de saber de mi _doppelganger._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, creé a una doble mía con la certeza de que si algo me pasaba la tendría a ella como cuerpo de repuesto. No sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba el proceso de intercambio de cuerpos, pero no tardaría en averiguarlo.

Chasqueé los tacones de aguja fina contra el suelo antes de adentrarme en el bosque y miré a mi alrededor, asegurándome de que ningún ser sobrenatural me seguía.

Sabía que en Mystic Falls priorizaban los seres sobrenaturales, así como los hombres lobo, las brujas y los vampiros. Me entró curiosidad por tomar el riesgo de conocer a un hombre lobo, siempre la tuve.

Sonreí para mis adentros mientras me adentraba en el bosque sin hacer ruido. La desventaja del pequeño pueblo era su ciudad vecina. Me pregunté si realmente sospechaban algo con una sonrisa, alzando la vista hacia un árbol demasiado familiar para mí. Me detuve en seco para observarlo, rodeándolo mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza para examinar con exactitud los dos nombres tallados en el tronco.

_'Stefan y Damon' _

Apreté los dientes al leer los nombres y alcé lentamente una de mis manos para acariciar los nombres, como si los recuerdos se avivaran bajo mis dedos.

Inspiré y proseguí caminando, dejando atrás el árbol. Instantáneamente, mientras caminaba, recordé a ambos hombres.

Stefan fue el primero que apareció en mi mente, con su bello rostro y su preciosa sonrisa. Extrañaba al Stefan que conocí en 1864, tímido y caballeroso, hermoso e inteligente. Jamás quise a alguien como le quise a él, y si me arrepentía de algo era de haberle lastimado. Pero a Damon no.

Damon era el típico hombre bromista, que vivía con las ansias de llamar la atención porque de no ser así se revelaba contra todo el mundo. Él tendía a culpar a Stefan de sus desgracias, era tan hipócrita y creído que resultaba divertido jugar con él.

Y eso fue lo que hice con Damon Salvatore, jugué con él.

-¡No lograrás atraparme!

Me preparaba para el baile que Giuseppe Salvatore había organizado en la mansión cuando escuché aquél grito. Era una voz masculina, muy desarrollada.

Me asomé a la ventana para examinar al hombre que había exclamado aquellas palabras tan tentadoras. Era Damon Salvatore, el hijo primogénito de Giuseppe.

Sonreí divertida al ver a ambos hermanos jugando a la pelota. Ambos eran bellísimos y esbeltos. Pero Damon tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado, y Stefan liso y castaño.

Apoyé ambas manos sobre el marco de la ventana para asomarme más. No bajé por no molestarles, ya que las vistas eran muy buenas desde la ventana de la habitación de invitados.

No era una habitación muy grande, pero tenía dos ventanas junto con las contraventanas, una cama de matrimonio con sábanas suaves, un tocador junto con un espejo y un armario de madera. La habitación me parecía mucho más acogedora de lo que esperaba. En realidad no entraba en mis planes el estacionarme en casa de los Salvatore, pero eso cambió cuando realizaba un viaje que daba cruce con los caminos de Mystic Falls.

Recuerdo cuando nos detuvimos en seco y me incliné para preguntar qué estaba sucediendo. El cochero me dijo que un joven necesitaba ayuda y bajó para ayudarle.

Molesta, asomé la cabeza por la ventana y lo vi. Vi a Stefan por vez primera.

Me quedé completamente quieta, analizándole con la mirada. Era tan hermoso y alegre…A pesar de ser un vampiro, mi cuerpo se estremeció de arriba abajo mientras me deleitaba con él.

Recordé eso mientras Emily se ocupaba de arreglarme el cabello con delicadeza.

Los hermanos Salvatore proseguían jugando, como críos.

-Déjalo así – Le dije secamente a mi sirvienta, apartándome de ella.

Salí del cuarto sonriente, con intención de aparecer en el campo y llamar la atención de los muchachos.

Si me lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy deseable y maléfica, así que ideé un plan para engatusar a ambos hermanos a la vez. Quizás mi mayor error fue engatusar a Damon, pues él era un inmaduro – A pesar de ser el hermano mayor – e incapaz de identificar las cosas como realmente eran.

Pero con Stefan…Con él estaba complacida. Con solo mirarle ya saciaba mis ganas de jugar con sus sentimientos.

Salí al exterior, dejando que Emily sostuviera la puerta.

Ambos forcejaban con la pelota, haciendo fuerza contra sus cuerpos para obtenerla.

Sonreí mientras bajaba las escaleras y me aproximaba a ellos desprendiéndome de los guantes de seda que llevaba puestos.

-¿Puedo jugar? – Pregunté al ver que se detenían para mirarme.

Una sensación de placer recorrió mi cuerpo al verlos pensativos. Stefan puso los ojos en blanco y Damon sonrió, notablemente agraciado con mi presencia.

-Usted no debería… -Stefan emitió una pequeña risa mientras agachaba la mirada.

-¿No debería jugar? ¿Por qué no? – Fingí que sus palabras me ofendían, dibujando una mueca de dolor en mi rostro.

-Oh, no, no dije eso, señorita Pierce… -Murmuró aclarándose ruidosamente la garganta.

Damon no parecía contento al vernos conversar. De hecho desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y le quitó la pelota a su hermano con brusquedad.

-Claro que puede jugar, ¿Verdad, Stefan?

Ladeé la cabeza para observar la reacción del hermano menor. Él, con mucho esfuerzo, asintió. Sonreí y Damon se alejó de nosotros para lanzar la pelota. Aproveché que se había alejado para rozar su mano a propósito.

Al percatarse de eso Stefan alzó la vista y le sonreí como respuesta a su reacción.

Pareció sonrojarse con el roce y mientras corría hacia Damon agarrando mi vestido con fuerzas, Stefan no me siguió en ningún momento. Se quedó quieto, probablemente observándome.

Yo tenía facilidad por perseguir a Damon con rapidez, de hecho podía correr mucho más rápido y tomar la pelota, pero me pareció más divertido perseguirle fingiendo que me costaba llegar hasta él.

-¿Se ha cansado ya, señorita Pierce? – Gritó jugueteando con la pelota entre sus manos.

Admito que su sonrisa era muy atractiva, y todo él era atractivo. Mediante avanzaba hacia él jadeaba cuidadosamente para no levantar sospechas.

-No estoy acostumbrada a esto – Musité mientras apoyaba mi peso contra un árbol y le miraba -. Al igual que tú hermano, por lo que veo.

Damon retiró su mirada de mi para sacudir los hombros y sonreír notablemente divertido con lo que acababa de decir.

-A Stefan se le da mejor escribir.

Aprovechando el silencio que ocupaba el ambiente, se acercó a mi peligrosamente. Pude percibir el latido de su corazón y la sangre fluir por sus venas. Su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho. Era un sonido muy tentador, quizás demasiado.

Apoyó una de sus manos sobre el árbol, atrapándome contra este mientras sonreía y me miraba.

-Eres hermosa, Katherine – Murmuró, inclinándose para besar mis labios.

Besarle era parte de mi juego, pero retiré mi rostro para evitar el contacto de sus labios.

Suspiró, molesto por mi gesto y acarició uno de mis mechones de cabello sueltos.

Alcé la mirada aún atrapada contra el árbol y vi a Stefan con el cejo fruncido, mirándonos. Percibí su enojo al vernos. Nos miró por turnos, pero la mirada hacia su hermano era amenazadora y molesta.

Me alejé de Damon lentamente, sin apartar la mirada del hermano menor. Me complacía ver la molestia en Stefan. Saber que sentía algo por mi me hizo sonreír mientras me acercaba a él dispuesta a excusarme.

-Stefan…

Él me detuvo alzando una mano y encogiendo los labios formando una sonrisa.

-No se moleste en excusarse, no tiene por qué hacerlo – Al decir eso desvió la mirada hacia su hermano y sacudió la cabeza dispuesto a voltearse.

Me quedé pensativa, presintiendo la satisfacción de Damon. Stefan desapareció de mi vista, se adentró en la mansión.


End file.
